The Truth Is
by LadiiBabiiBossLoyalty990
Summary: This time I would meet my very death…" I thought to myself, looking into his empty eyes... Two parter! Gotta read chapter 1 first! Please read and Review-Thank you! And yes, it's another songfic :) lol


_Staring at her I realized…t felt like it'd been an eternity since I last saw her smile…since I last heard her laugh…since I last got the chance to say I love you…_

_**Flashback**_

Troy pulled his eyes away from the road to hit me on my arm, "Wait, Chad your part is coming up."

I cleared my throat, "Bad bitches I'm your "da da". White girls go "ga ga". When the sticks out, they bust it open like the "ya ya's" a piñata. Bitch look _down_…tell me what's up. Girl you talk too much. Shut up. I got that _mad_ dick you know it's always nut up. And it got an attitude- no wonder why it's _stuck _up."

He rolled his eyes, "You never cease to surprise me dude."

I let out a hearty chuckle, "I'm quoting my boy Big Sean. He speaks for all the playas in this _hustlin_' society of ours."

"Chad what the _hell_ are you talking about? The only time you _hustle_, is when you cheat in Monopoly."

I laughed again. Well then again, he did have a good point. I never knew what it was like to hustle on the streets-well at least not as a _true_ gangsta that is. I've spent my whole life in Albuquerque and honestly there was nothing "thug life" bout' that.

I sucked my teeth, "Whatever."

We were on our way to Kelsi's end of the summer blow out bash. Tonight we were gon' get tipsy and let it all go before reporting to our first fall semester at U of A. we just had to make a quick stop to pick up Taylor at her house.

"Why don't you call Tay and tell her to come outside?"

I dialed her number, letting it ring and ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

No answer.

I disconnected and hit redial.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_Hey you've reached Taylor. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. I'm probably studying or hanging with the family and friends. (Giggles) So leave a message at the cool beep and I'll give you a call back._

Voicemail.

I sighed impatiently, "Troy, she's not picking up."

He shrugged, "Maybe she's still getting ready. You know how women are and getting ready."

I shook my head, "Nah…no Taylor always texts me and tells me when she is ready. _Always_…"

"Well try calling her again. We're like a minute away."

I hit redial with much force and waited…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_Hey you've reached Taylor. Sorry I can't come to the phone_-I hung up again.

"No…not answering Troy. I think something is wrong."

He waved me off dismissively, "Calm down Chad. Why don't you head in and see what's up if it worries you that much?"

I hadn't even realized we'd already pulled up in front the house. A sudden chill passed over me-hittin' me down to my core. The feeling made my stomach turn into a knot.

"Dude…I'm not feeling too right."

He opened up my door and pushed me out, "Go _in_ and _get_ her! We're gonna be late and I still gotta pick up my baby."

"Boy, chill with all that."

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "You know how _impatient _Sharpay can get. She is an Evans, if I may add."

Ignoring his last comment, I made my way up to the front door. The closer I got…the more my stomach churned and churned…

I knocked once, "Taylor?"

No response…

I knocked again with a little more force.

"Taylor?"

No response…

The sounds of muffled yelling could be heard through the door though… It sounded like Tay's voice.

"No!"

What the hell was that?

Meanwhile inside…

Taylor's POV

Taking one last glance at myself in the mirror, I made my way to the stairs. Okay I more like _darted_ to the stairs. I hated to walk past my father's room. "Dad I'm heading out! I'll be back around 12 or 1."

_Ran into an old friend yesterday  
Caught me by surprise when he called my name  
He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past  
Talked for a while, asked him how it's been  
Said that he was seeing somebody and  
_

He stuck his head out the door, "Come give me a kiss Tay."

I immediately became nauseated with hearing his voice. He sent chills up my spine beyond belief…

"I uh… gotta go dad. Chad and Troy are waiting for me outside."

_Told me this was gonna last  
Showing me her photograph_

He stepped further outside and flashed some type of sick smile at me. Taking in his appearance, only then did I realize he was in his Boxers.

"So what. Can't I get just one kiss before you leave?"

_Lord please…not again. I can't take this again…not tonight God…please.._

I nervously laughed, "I'm…I'm a little too old for that…d…dad."

Step by step, he slowly grew closer to me. With every step, more anticipation and…fear filled in the air.

_[Chorus]__  
(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go_

"One kiss princess, please?"

My breathing suddenly came to a halt. It was hitched in my throat and refused to come up….my heart instantly started to race…I couldn't even take a proper step back. My feet felt like a two cinder blocks stuck to the ground.

"Dad…"

He wiggled his eyebrows and took just one more step towards me. "Come on baby girl. Daddy wants a kiss."

Against my bodily protest, I puckered my lips.

_He hasn't even touched me yet, and I already want to vomit._

Everything thereafter, seemed to happen all in one moment…

_(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you_

Grabbing my neck, he forced my lips against his.

I pulled away with instant disgust only holding in my vomit with much weakness.

_We reminisce on the way things used to be  
Shared a couple laughs, shared some memories  
Talked about the things that changed  
Some for good and some for bad_

His hand collided with my cheek-sending me tumbling down the stairs. My skull was met with step…after step continuously bobbing up and down. I could remember no more than after the very moment his eyes met with mine again.

_Then he said good-bye and he paid for lunch  
Promised that we'd always keep in touch  
Grabbed my bags and grabbed my thoughts, walked away and that was that_

I stared into the emptiness of what used to be my father's own love. Now he had become a monster.

_And all the feelings that I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself_

I had had no more energy or …fight left within me or my very soul. I had been fighting this battle for too long. It was time I gave up.

_This time I would meet my very death…_


End file.
